


Honor Roll

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: I want a much older Spock fucking underage Uhura, who is like only 14 or 15 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Roll

“Is it true Vulcan’s kiss with their hands?”

Spock nodded his head. He had directed his young pupil’s reading carefully and was unsurprised when the question was asked. He had found this gambit to be successful eighty-seven point six per cent of time. 

Nyota’s clear, dark eyes grew wide with surprise, “Really? Vulcan’s kiss with their hands?”

“Of course,” he said frostily, as if could imagine no other way of kissing. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He closed his left hand gently around her right wrist, and brushed the tips first two fingers of his right hand along the smooth, supple curves of her arm in a long barely-there caress.

She shivered. 

Spock ran his fingers down the fine, delicate skin of her inner arm, circling gently at the sensitive crook of the elbow and then her wrist.

Her mouth made a perfect circle around a breathy moan. With an inner smile of satisfaction, Spock saw that her hips twitched faintly. Nyota was so delightfully responsive to his advances. It was almost too easy to slip below a human’s guard with a touch they did not regard as sexual until too late.

She was clearly ready for more, so he dropped her arm and made as if he intended to return to irregular verbs.

“So, uh, do Vulcan’s only kiss arms?”

“No.”

“Could you, maybe, demonstrate.”

“If you wish.”

He kissed his fingers along the graceful curve of his neck, focusing on the tremble of her skin beneath his and the fragile flutter of her pulse. He stroked along her vulnerable throat then moved up across her lips. There he paused, pressing a little harder until her lips parted and he could slide the tips of his finger into her mouth.

Spock smoothed the flat of his other hand firmly along her crisp white school shirt from her hip to her breasts. The heel of his palm rubbed one small breast while his long fingers stretched out to fondle the other.

Nyota gasped and her slick human tongue flicked against his fingers. Spock pushed his fingers further into her mouth and fought back the urge to moan as she automatically sucked and licked the sensitive appendages.

With his control growing thin, he pulled away from her, folding his arms to hide the faint shudder in his hands.

She whined, her eyes glazed and hungry.

“So,” he demanded a good imitation of his usual tone, “how do humans kiss?”

“Don’t you know?” she asked, clearly too dazed too realize how unlikely that was. Spock sniffed disdainfully, humans, as soon as sex entered the picture, any pretence at logic flew out the window.

“Why don’t you show me?” he challenged.

Nyota was some way from reaching her adult height, but if she stood and he sat, his head was only a little higher than hers. So he remained seated as she stood and reached up, linking her hands around his neck and pulling it down to her.

Her lips pressed against his for a too brief moment.

“That’s how human’s kiss,” she declared.

Spock sighed, so very innocent. He didn’t have that problem with his other current project.

“That is the only way humans kiss?” he asked as casually as he could.

“There’s also French kissing.” A heated flush bloomed in her dark cheeks.

“Oh,” said Spock innocently.

“Like this.” She smashed her lips against his, and her tongue stabbed inexpertly into his mouth. Stroking his tongue against hers, Spock nipped at her lips and sucked on her tongue, until she was panting and rocking her hips.

Then he pulled back slightly, and as she frantically pressed closer, he boosted one of her legs until, without even realizing what she was doing, she had scrambled up into his lap and was straddling his thighs.

No longer bothering to maintain the pretence he wasn’t in total control, he took her face gently but firmly between his hands and fucked his tongue deep into her mouth. When she merely gasped hungrily, he knew her biology had taken over.

Allowing himself a smile of cat-satisfaction, he left his tongue staking his claim, and let his hands wander back to release her long dark hair from the tightly wound plaits that had been taunting him from the day she had first arrived for private tuition in Vulcan.

The silky strands teased his sensitive hands. He wrapped one hand around them to hold her in place for his ownership, running the other down her back, under her skirt and around her ass to push her forward so the join between her legs settled directly over his hardening cock.

She squeaked as he rutted against her tender flesh. Holding her head in place with an unyielding hand in her hair, he thrust his tongue repeatedly into her mouth in a crude imitation of the way he would soon be thrusting his cock into her cunt.

Moaning and squirming against him he could feel her working herself to orgasm. Just as she was on the brink he hauled her off his lap and yanked her away from him.

“Miss Uhura, you have become quite uncontrolled.”

She struggled feebly against his grip, legs too unsteady to support her.

“Please, please,” she groaned.

He picked her up and laid her across his desk.

“Your breasts are swollen.” He rapidly undid the top few buttons of her shirt, which, as Nyota did not wear bras, exposed her high, schoolgirl breasts to his hungry gaze. They were indeed swollen and aching, judging by her soft cries as he pinched the pebbled nipples. 

He flipped up the temptingly short skirt.

“You’re panties are wet.” He stripped the flimsy garment from her.

“Professor… Professor Spock..” she fumbled for words. 

Spock hadn’t come all this way to stop now. He pressed two fingers into her slick folds and flicked his thumb against her clit.

All further words were lost.

One hand on her breasts, the other between her legs, he worked her back to just shy of climax, then stopped.

“No, no, don’t stop, please, please.”

“Miss Uhura, I believe you are in state of sexual arousal. The only way to relieve the symptoms is sexual intercourse. Do you desire sexual intercourse?” He scrapped his nails against her inflamed skin.

“Yes,” she shrieked, “yes, please, please.”

“Do you desire sexual intercourse with me?”

“Please, yes, yes.” She thrashed against the surface of his desk, her normally elegant hair a tangled mess, all her composure gone as if it had never been. Humans could pretend all they liked but behind their polished image they were merely base creatures of lust and need.

Spock quickly unzipped his pants just far enough to draw out his cock. Grabbing Nyota’s hips, he drew her down the desk, so her ass rested against the edge in the absolutely perfect position. It had taken Spock 2.3 hours to adjust the height of his desk exactly right, but it was time well-spent in his opinion.

Lifting Nyota’s legs up over his shoulders, he spread her wide and open for his possession. Looking down at that soft, vulnerable opening, he felt his blood thrum crazily. Even as his cock hardened further, he couldn’t resist reaching out with his fingers. No longer looking to arouse, he simply shoved two fingers into her tight cunt, delighting in her cry of pained surprise.

Instinctively she tried to close her legs against him. Spock smirked and with his elbow and free hand forced them apart again, even wider than before.

The walls of her cunt clenched and flexed around his fingers and it felt so, so good, but his cock was so much bigger and it was going to feel so much better.

He looked down into Nyota’s watery human eyes.

“It hurts, but you still want it, don’t you, you little whore.” He circled his thumb roughly against he clit.

Nyota flung her head back and cried out, “Oh, oh, oh.”

“Whore.”

Spock pulled his fingers free and lined up his cock. He waited until she had come down from her momentary high, before forcing his way into her. He wanted to be sure she felt every inch of him.

When he reached her hymen, he stopped, and felt her relax.

“We have barely begun, whore, look.” He lifted her shoulders up so she could look down at the join between their bodies and the bulk of his cock still to press inside.

She sobbed, one wondering hand coming down to touch the stretched ring of her skin. Spock pushed her back against the desk, caught her jaw in one hand, forcing it open so he could wedge his tongue inside. Then he snapped his hips, puncturing her hymen and tasting her scream on his tongue.

She whimpered softly like an animal as he sank deeper and deeper into until he finally possessed her completely. Licking up her tears, he sneered at her,

“You claim it hurts, but you still want, oh so bad, you little whore.”

Staying buried inside her, he massaged her clit and bit at her breasts until she started to relax around him.

“See, you like that, do you not?”

She nodded, her eyelashes still beaded with tears.

“You like this?” He shifted his hips minutely. “How about this?” He rocked against her, and fingered her clit.

“Oh,” she rocked back against him.

“And this?” He kept up a constant, teasing stimulation as he speeded and lengthened his thrusts into her moist depths. She was flying now, moaning and rutting against him like an animal in heat.

“Do you wish me to stop?” Pulling back until the tip of his cock barely brushed against her, he halted all his movements.

She whined with frustration, “No, no please, keep going.”

“You are indeed a whore, frantic with the need for sexual stimulation. Shameful.”

“Please, please come back.”

“Tell me you are a whore. Tell me you need it.”

“I, I,”

He shifted his hips, bobbing against her to remind her what she was missing.

“I’m a whore,” she gasped desperately, “I need it.”

Spock smiled, “Good girl.” She was barely aware of what she was saying now, but she would remember it later.

He started to slam into her in earnest, driving them both to the orgasm he’d been tantalizing them with. Once he was certain she had climaxed, he left himself go, three brutal jerks of his hips and he was coming violently.

Breathing heavily, he slumped over her for a long minute, before raising his head and glancing at the clock on the wall. Right on time.

He pulled out of her with a slick pop, tucked himself away, and zipped up his flies. A quick check confirmed he was presentable, and he turned his attention to his pupil. Using her panties he wiped up the bulk of his cum, wriggling two fingers into her throbbing cunt to coax it out and mop it up. Nyota merely twitched her hips, still too lost to react. It went against the grain to remove the marks of his claim, but there was time enough for that. 

The panties went into his trophy drawer and he grabbed Nyota’s shoulders forcing her to sit up. As her sore, used flesh made contact with the hard surface, she yelped, and he groaned at the spike of lust. Fucking his projects while they were still aching and full of cum from his earlier attentions caused his arousal to spiral seventy-eight point seven above average.

Next time, he promised himself, next time.

He did up Nyota’s shirt buttons, lifted her down to the ground, then held her while her wobbly legs steadied. He was just adjusting her skirt when the door bell rang. A rapid scan of his pupil and his surroundings assured him there was nothing out of place. Smooth and unhurried, he made his way to the door to admit Nyota’s mother.

“Mrs Uhura, how lovely to see you.”


End file.
